Silence the Guns
Silence the Guns is the third chapter in Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. It introduce the basic 4 Fs (Find, Fix, Flank, Finish) and the situation view. Summary Separated from a squad he wasn't ready to command, Sgt. Baker must follow the lead of Platoon Sergeant "Mac" Hassay. Mac's objective: Destroy two German anti-aircraft guns... Plot After knowing where they are, they decide to destroy the nearby AA Guns that is harassing the planes carrying the paratroopers. They enter the back of the house and proceed to the objective where they encounter 2 Osttruppen near the crashed plane. Baker and Leggett provide suppressing fire while Mac flank the soldiers. Another 3 came and Mac provide the suppression while Baker and Leggett flank the troops. Baker soon get a Kar 98k from one of the dead soldiers. They see the flaming wreckage of the plane and couldn't do anything but watch. They soon move to a nearby house where 4 Germans came, they use the 4 Fs to finish them. They soon found the AA Gun needed to be eliminated, they kill the crew and blew up the AA gun. Soon, Germans start attacking the paratroopers from the barn but they got eliminated. The Germans in the area are aware of Americans attack and prepare to defend the AA gun. There were about 10 of them and they were killed soon. Baker blew the last AA gun and Mac order Baker and Leggett that they need to be at Utah Beach to link with 4 Infantry Division landing in that beach. Objectives Follow Mac's Orders Platoon Sergeant, "Mac" Hassay, dropped just after you. He outranks you, so follow his orders until you link up with your squad. Place explosives on the Flakvierling Anti-Aircraft Guns Lt. Col. Cole ordered Sgt. Hassay to take out one of the 502's primary targets - the AA guns near St. Martin-de-Varreville. Transcript Baker's introduction You really start to notice the quirks a person has when you think he might be dead in a week. I remember the first time I saw Leggett. It was in the breakfast tent. He was cutting a hard boiled egg into small pieces with a knife...like ham. It occurred to me at this point I had never in my twenty-three years of existence seen a man cut an egg into slices like that. I don't know why I remember that. Conflict Mac, Baker, and Leggett are standing outside the gate of the French Woman's house. Mac: There's an AA gun over there, we have to take it out. Mac knocks the door down, breaking its hinges. Leggett: Are you gonna pay for that? You just broke her damn gate! Mac: Leggett, shove a sock in it. Mac, Baker, and Leggett go around the back of the house, head to the left (north) and stop at a hedgerow. In the distance, they could see a C-47 plane in flames and a couple of German soldiers. Mac: Baker, get down and stand by to fire. Don't fire till I do. Mac opens fire on one of the German soldiers. Mac: I need fire on those Krauts! Baker and Leggett suppress the German soldiers. Mac: I'll flank 'em. You keep up the fire! Mac flanks to the right and finishes the German soldiers off. Suddenly, Leggett notices more German soldiers near the C-47. Leggett: More Krauts over there! Baker! We gotta get around them! Baker follows Leggett down the wall, flanks the Germans, and finishes them. Baker grabs a German K98 rifle after they cut down the German soldiers. Mac, Baker, and Leggett stop, as if in a daze, and gaze at the C-47. Leggett: Poor bastards. We should help them. Maybe there are still some alive! What do we do? Mac: There's nothing we can do. Leggett: But Sarge-- Mac: Keep moving Leggett! Mac, Baker, and Leggett head east and encounter five German soldiers coming out of a truck. They quickly cut them down and start heading northeast, where they could hear the AA gun going off. Mac: There's an AA gun over there, we have to take it out. Mac, Baker, and Leggett slowly approach the AA gun. Mac: Don't fire till I do. After a few seconds, the AA gun had to be reloaded and Mac opened up with his M1A1 Thompson submachine gun at one of the two German soldiers. Baker cut down the other one. Mac: Baker, plant the satchel charge on that gun. Baker got out his satchel charge and placed it on the AA gun. Ten seconds later, the charges detonated. The explosion was so loud that two Germans in a nearby farmhouse could hear it. The German soldiers quickly opened up and Mac, Baker, and Leggett immediately returned fire. After Mac, Baker, and Leggett cut down the Germans in the farmhouse, they enter through it, and attempted to sneak-attack on the second AA gun. However, the Germans saw them sneaking by and started opening up. Mac: Hit the dirt! Leggett: I think they saw us! Mac: Well no shit! Mac, Baker, and Leggett keep suppressing fire on the German soldiers. Mac: Baker, get around them. We have to get a flank on them! Baker flanked around the German soldiers and eventually reached the AA gun, where three German soldiers were defending it. Seconds later, the firefight ceased with Mac, Baker, and Leggett victorious. Mac: Baker, disable that gun with some TNT so we can get the hell out of here. Baker placed a second satchel charge on the AA gun, which detonated ten seconds later. Afterwards, they meet up with each other. Mac: We can't stop to rest now. The 4th Infantry Division ("ID" is what Mac says) is coming up through Utah Beach, and there are Germans all over that area. Let's move. Chapter Ends. Characters * Staff Sergeant Gregory Hassay * Sergeant Matthew Baker (Playable) * Private First Class Kevin Leggett Weapons American Weapons * Colt M1911 German Weapons * Kar 98k Extras General Eisenhower's D-Day Letter - Easy General Dwight D. Eisenhower's Orders of the Day for June 6, 1944. Soldiers, Sailors, and Airmen of the Allied Expeditionary Force! You are about to embark upon the Great Crusade toward which we have striven these many months. The eyes of the world are upon you. The hopes and prayers of liberty-loving people everywhere march with you. in company with our brave Allies and brothers-in-arms on other Fronts, you will bring the destruction of the German war machine, the elimination of Nazi tyranny over the oppressed peoples of Europe, and security for ourselves in a free world. Your Task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well trained, well equipped and battle-hardened. He will fight savagely. But this is the year 1944! Much has happened since the Nazi triumphs of 1940-41. The United Nations have inflicted upon the Germans great defeats, in open battle, man-to-man. Our air offensive has seriously reduced their strength in the air and their capacity to wage war on the ground. Our Home fronts have given us an overwhelming superiority in weapons and munitions of war, and placed at our disposal great reserves of trained fighting men. the tide has turned! The free men of the world are marching together to Victory! I have full confidence in your courage, devotion to duty and skill in battle. We will accept nothing less than full Victory! Good Luck! And let us all beseech the blessing of Almighty God upon this great and noble undertaking. An early draft of the D-Day message... On D-Day, the Allied soldiers of the world were "brothers in arms." Motion Capture Animation - Normal Character movement in Brothers in Arms is created using a live actor and props filmed with an array of optical motion capture cameras. Animator, Landon Montgomery, directs the actor to perform the behavior of game characters and captures the motion data using specialized computer software. Motion capture actor, Josh Rearick, stands in the reference "T" pose wearing a special suit that is adorned with an array of sensors the cameras can "see". Sixty times per second, the three dimensional position of each of the sensors on the suit is recorded and applied to a computer generated human frame. The motion capture data is then mounted to a fully articulated reference model that is used in the game before final characters are complete. The reference model is replaced with the final character. This is the player's character, Sgt. Matt Baker, standing in a "T" pose capture by the animators. From beginning to end, motion captured animation allowed Gearbox Software to make all of the characters in Brothers in Arms real, natural and authentic. 502 PIR Intel Report - May, 1944 - Difficult This is an official intelligence report for the 502 PIR that was declassified by the US Government in 2001. Secondary Armament, Two (2) light Anti-Aircraft gun positions (believed to be 2 CM). Positions entirely surrounded by wire 12 to 13 feet thick expect North-West corner which is probable vehicle entrance, and wire on the North of the position which is approximately fifteen (15) feet. Pre-Production Animatic of Airdrop Sequence - Authentic Gallery Silence the Guns PC LS.jpg|PC Loading Screen Difference in the PS2 version * The mission is also called "Rendezvous with Destiny." * After parting with Cole, you continue the rest of the mission. * After Mac kills the first German riflemen they encountered, Baker can pick up the Karabiner 98k they use. * Mac is shown to be a part of an Assault Team. * Leggett is equipped with an M1A1 Thompson and is labeled as a part of an Assault Team. ru:Немецкие_орудия Category:Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30 Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30